This invention relates to a stick having a shaft to which various pieces of athletic equipment can be attached. In particular, it relates to a lacrosse stick having a shock-absorbing core, a durable outer skin encasing the core, and a stiffener encased within the core, and a mounting plate for attaching a lacrosse head frame and net to one end of the shaft.
Lacrosse is a game that originated with the American and Canadian Indians. The game requires a stick to which is attached a small net for catching and throwing a ball. The sticks were originally hand-crafted of wood, usually of hickory, but they lack uniformity as to quality, strength, weight, and feel in the hands of a player. Many modern lacrosse sticks are made of metal alloys and plastic composites. They are lighter and more uniform than wood, but some of their properties, such as vibration damping, impact absorption, strength, and balance, are not are good as players desire. As a result, they produce unwanted vibration, transfer impact shock to the user, and may break, leaving jagged ends that may injure themselves and other players.